


Destroy Me Not

by genosha_meiuqer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Light Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genosha_meiuqer/pseuds/genosha_meiuqer
Summary: "I am the last of the Mod-Souls.My name is Kon.When will people finally understand?Because I'm tired of being alone."Attempt at generic poem. Rhyming lines 2-4.





	Destroy Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Might you tell me what you think at the bottom?

I am the last of the Mod-Souls.

My name is Kon.

When will people finally understand?

Because I'm tired of being alone.

 

Just because I'm a Mod-Soul

Doesn't mean I don't have feelings too.

I'm alive here in present day,

Whether or not you believe it true.

 

My existence was just getting started,

With all my siblings around me,

But to give me life,

There was just one fee.

 

Created from an idea on paper,

We then began to multiply.

The scientist let us grow and spread,

But soon we were all to die.

 

"It isn't humane," they said.

We need a cadaver to serve our purpose,

But of course in the end,

That very idea made them nervous.

 

Our numbers began to dwindle,

Until all there was is me.

Hiding in storage with a disguise,

I was soon let free.

 

You don't know how I felt.

You don't know what it's like.

Hey, Soul Reapers!

Did you know it's you I want to strike?

 

Living in terror,

That's no way to live.

Just for the chance to survive,

There's almost anything I'd give.

 

Don't take away my existence

While trying to fix your mistakes.

Even though I'm an artificial soul,

Aren't you Reapers usually the fakes?

 

I am the last of the Mod-Souls.

My name is Kon.

When will people finally understand?

Because I'm tired of being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> "Destroy Me Not" was originally published December 26, 2014 on FanFiction.net. I wrote this when I was about... fifteen(?), a few years after I watched Bleach for the first time.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day/night!


End file.
